disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Phoenix
Dark Phoenix is an upcoming American superhero film, directed, produced, and written by Simon Kinberg, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, the first X-Men film to be so. Plot In 1992, nearly a decade after the events of X-Men: Apocalypse, the X-Men are national heroes going on increasingly risky missions. During a mission in outer space, Jean Grey becomes fused with a cosmic entity called the Phoenix Force. Her mutants abilities amplified, a mysterious character corrupts Jean from White Phoenix to Dark Phoenix, leading to the X-Men to fight their closest friend and hopefully bring her back to the side of good. Cast *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier / Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy / Beast *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey / Phoenix *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers / Cyclops *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe / Storm *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver *Jessica Chastain as Vuk / Starhammer *Kota Eberhardt as Selene Gallio *Andrew Stehlin as Paul Hark / Red Lotus *Daniel Cudmore as TBA *Lamar Johnson as Ben Hammil / Match *Halston Sage as Alison Blaire / Dazzler Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips Dark Phoenix Teaser Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix The X-Men Legacy 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Marvel Icons Chris Claremont & Louise Simonson 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix A Phoenix Will Rise 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "New York Standoff" Clip 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Chopper Fight" Clip 20th Century FOX The Darkness Within The X-Men 20th Century FOX TV Commercials Dark Phoenix "Every Hero Has A Dark Side" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "It Made You Stronger" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The X-Men's Final Battle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "We're X-Men" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "She's Grown Too Powerful" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Final Battle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "This Ends Now" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The World Is On The Brink" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The X-Men Are On The Way" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "They Fear You" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Trivia * This the first X-Men film to be distributed by Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios (while still being released under their recently-purchased 20th Century Fox banner) * This is the second film in X-Men film not to feature Hugh Jackman as Wolverine, after Deadpool ''(despite the latter featuring a picture of Jackman, but not portraying Wolverine), ''as Jackman retired from the character after ''Logan, ''though Wolverine appeared in ''Deadpool 2, ''it was archived footage from the ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''from 2009. Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:2019 films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Films based on books Category:Marvel Comics Category:Upcoming films Category:IMAX films Category:PG-13 rated films